Episode 7442 (8th October 2010)
Plot Jack reveals that he is suffering from Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma and it is too late for the doctors to save him. Tyrone struggles to take in Jack's bombshell. Michelle locates Ryan and tackles him about turning down university for her sake. She orders him to follow his heart and go to Glasgow. Ryan's grateful. Tyrone refuses to believe Jack's life can't be saved. Jack tells him that he's refused treatment as he wants to enjoy his last days to the full. Tyrone's devastated. Kirk gets a bagful of condoms for Chesney from the Medical Centre. He bumps into Fiz, John and Izzy as he leaves and the bag splits, spilling the contents onto the ground. Fiz is convinced that he and Izzy are secretly an item. Sally and Molly get on famously during their night out. Molly feels guilty about her affair with Kevin and realises how much Sally loves him. Katy's alarmed when Owen reveals he's stopping at home tonight. She and Chesney are forced to cancel their plans and watch a DVD with John and Fiz. Jack tells Tyrone he left Connie's house because she's refused to assist with his death if the pain becomes too much. He wants to spend his last few weeks at No.9. Ryan says his goodbyes - Carla wishes him luck and Michelle sees him off as he catches a taxi to the station. Ciaran comforts emotional Michelle. Ken celebrates his 71st birthday in the Rovers with Peter and Leanne. Carla joins them but drinks orange juice. Leanne and Peter discuss wedding plans. Chesney and Katy can't believe their luck when John and Fiz go out, leaving them alone. They seize the moment and consummate their relationship. Chesney's delighted, even when Katy admits it wasn't her first time. She tells him it was special. Izzy tells Kirk that she doesn't want a relationship with him. Kirk's disappointed. Tyrone promises to help Jack squeeze every ounce of pleasure from his final days. Michelle thanks Ciaran for his help. She admits she'll miss him. Ciaran says he'd stay if she asked him to. Michelle hesitates before suddenly kissing Ciaran passionately. Molly arrives home. Jack asks Tyrone not to spoil her night with the news. Tyrone's in turmoil. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *Unnamed theatre - Foyer and bar Notes *Last appearance of Ryan Connor until 18th July 2012 and final appearance of Ben Thompson in the role. Sol Heras played Ryan on his return. *Janice Battersby (Vicky Entwistle) and Sian Powers (Sacha Parkinson) are both credited but don't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Molly and Tyrone are shocked by Jack's confession; Chesney and Katy's plans are placed in jeopardy; and Peter and Leanne celebrate their impending nuptials along with Ken's birthday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,190,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2010 episodes